Whiskey Lullaby
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- When Arthur breaks up with Francis, tragedy happens to both of them.


**_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_**

**_She broke his heart_**

**_He spent his whole life trying to forget_**

Francis sat on his bed, drinking wine. He missed him. He missed Arthur. He knew it was his fault that Arthur broke up with him. He wouldn't stop flirting with girls so Arthur must have gotten fed up with it. He regretted it now. He took another sip of wine and sighed.

"If only I could change it... Then maybe he would still be here with me," he said, feeling a little tipsy.

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_**

**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_**

**_Until the night_**

He knew everyone was worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. What was he without Arthur? He leaned back against the wall. He felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He looked over at his bedside table and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out the pistol he had in there and stared at it.

"If I used this, would he care?" he wondered as he grabbed the notebook he had in there. He grabbed a pen and wrote on the paper before tearing it out. He clutched the paper as he put the gun to his head.

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away her memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_**

"Je t'aime, Arthur. Je t'aimera toujours," he said before he pulled the trigger. He fell face down onto the pillow, with a soft smile on his face. The note lay beside him, under his unmoving hand.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**

**_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_**

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow_**

**_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

The next day, Alfred and Matthew came to check on him. They knocked on the door and waited for about three minutes. They exchanged a glance and Alfred knocked again.

"Yo, Francis! Are you up?" he called, but received no answer. Matthew got out his spare key and opened the door. They walked in and looked around, noticing no lights were on.

"Francis?" Matthew called out in his soft voice. Still no answer. They walked upstairs and saw the light was on in the bedroom. The walked to the door and opened the door, shocked by what they saw. Matthew's hands flew up to his mouth, muffled the scream that forced it's way out. Alfred just stared, forcing the tears back as he hugged his younger brother.

"That idiot," he mumbled under his breath. He pulled away and saw that Matthew was crying.

"Call 911, okay? I'll call Arthur," Alfred said and Matthew just nodded as went to find a phone. Alfred pulled out his cell as he walked over to Francis. He was about to call Arthur, when he noticed the note. He picked it up and read it.

"I'll love him till I die," he whispered as he let the tears run down his face.

A few days later, they buried him beneath the willow tree.

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_**

**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_**

Years had passed since then. Arthur had blamed himself for Francis death. It had to be his fault, he is the one who broke up with Francis. And why? Because he flirted with a few girls. It was harmless, yet he couldn't control his jealousy.

Nobody knew how much this affected Arthur. They would look at him with sympathetic looks, but he pretended he didn't care.

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_**

**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**

**_Until the night_**

He sat on his bed, drinking whiskey. He wanted to forget, he wanted it to never had happened. He looked at the picture that Francis gave him. He had kept it all these years, he just couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He smiled a bit.

"I wish I could apologize to you. I was very unreasonable wasn't I?" Arthur said as he got the pistol from his desk, the very same pistol Francis had shot himself with. He sat back down on the bed and raised it to his head, like he imagined Francis did when he finally couldn't take it anymore.

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**

**_And finally drank away his memory_**

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**

**_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_**

"I love you Francis. I'll see you soon," he said, shooting himself. He fell face down onto the pillow, just like Francis did. He was still clinging to the picture of Francis.

**_We found her with her face down in the pillow_**

**_Clinging to his picture for dear life_**

**_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_**

**_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

The next day, Alfred and Matthew found him the same way they found Francis. Alfred just stared at him, still fighting the tears as Matthew sat on the floor. He closed his eyes.

"So, you couldn't take it either," he sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as he kneeled down and hugged Matthew.

They buried him beneath the same willow, right beside Francis. Alfred and Matthew just stared at the graves for a while.

"Do you think they are happy now?" Matthew asked and Alfred nodded.

"Yea, they're together now," he said as he put an arm around Matthew and lead him away. As he led Matthew away, he swore he could hear the angels, softly singing a whiskey lullaby.

* * *

I usely don't put my songfics on here, but I'm real proud of this one so I wanted to share it with yall :)

Translations:

Je t'aime, Arthur. Je t'aimera toujours - I love you, Arthur. I will always love you


End file.
